1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a data processing method, and a recording medium, and more particularly relates to a data processing apparatus and a data processing method, and a recording medium that are capable of simultaneous recording and reproducing of a digital satellite broadcast program.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the digital satellite broadcasting has been started practically, and various digital satellite broadcast receiving apparatus have been commercialized.
However, no digital satellite broadcast receiving apparatus having a built-in storage device such as a hard disk or the like for recording a digital satellite broadcast program has not yet been commercialized at present time.
Furthermore, in the commercialization of such digital satellite broadcast receiving apparatus, it would be likely needed in the future that such a digital satellite broadcast receiving apparatus is provided with a simultaneous recording and reproducing function like so-called delayed playback that is a function for reproducing a digital satellite broadcast program recorded in a storage device while the received digital satellite broadcast program is being recorded in the storage device.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above, for example, the digital data such as the recorded digital satellite program or the like is reproduced while the digital data is being recorded by applying the present invention.
A data processing apparatus of the present invention comprises packet extracting means at least for extracting a first packet only to be recorded, a second packet to be recorded and to be used for controlling, and a third packet to be used only for controlling from among component packets of the received stream, packet output means for supplying the first and second packets to a recording unit for recording the data, and multiplexing means for multiplexing the second and third packets and a packet reproduced from the recording unit and for sending out the multiplexed packet.
The stream composed of packets of the predetermined format may be a transport stream. In this case, converting means, that converts the PID of any one of the second or third packet and the packet reproduced from the recording unit in the case that the PID (Packet Identification) of the second or third packet is identical with the PID of the packet reproduced from the recording unit, is additionally provided.
When the multiplexing means receives the second or third packet and the packet reproduced from the recording unit simultaneously, the multiplexing means temporarily stores the second or third packet and sends out the packet reproduced from the recording unit, and sends out the stored second or third packet when the packet reproduced from the recording unit is not received.
A recording unit may be provided additionally.
A data processing method of the present invention comprises a packet extracting step at least for extracting the first packet only to be recorded, a second packet to be recorded and to be used for controlling, and a third packet to be used only for controlling from among component packets of the received stream, a packet output step of supplying the first and second packets to a recording unit for recording the data, and a multiplexing step of multiplexing the second and third packets and a packet reproduced from the recording unit and for sending out the multiplexed packet.
A recording medium of the present invention characterized by containing a recorded program comprises a packet extracting step at least of extracting a first packet only to be recorded, a second packet to be recorded and to be used for controlling, and a third packet to be used only for controlling from among component packets of the received stream, a packet output step of supplying the first and second packets to a recording unit for recording the data, and a multiplexing step of multiplexing the second and third packets and a packet reproduced from the recording unit and for sending out the multiplexed packet.
In the data processing apparatus and the data processing method, and the recording medium of the present invention, at least a first packet only to be recorded, a second packet to be recorded and to be used for controlling, and a third packet to be used only for controlling are extracted from among packets that constitute the received stream. The first and second packets are supplied to the recording unit for recording the data, and the second and third packets and a packet reproduced from the recording unit are multiplexed and sent out.